villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario and Waluigi
Wario and Waluigi are doppleganging criminals who try to best The Mario Bros. at any time with any THING. Disney vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated vs Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Worst Villain Tournament Ever War of The Villains Wario and Waluigi took a warp pipe to Agrahbah after being chased by King Bowser Koopa (due to a failed robbery attempted to be preformed by the two). In Agrahbah, they were chased by Razoul and the rest of the Sultan's Guards. Just then, Waluigi found a secret passage to Jafar's Quarters, who offered the both of them the opprotunity to be rich beyond belief if they agreed to help him get back at The Sultan. Ever-greedy (and ever-foolish), Wario and Waluigi would not budge unless given the payment immediately. So, they attempted to blow up the palace with Bob-Ombs. However, Jafar's superior soccerory led them to be blown off their Bob-Omb Blaster, and accidentally fire one more into the air, and plummeting down on the two, killing them. Free For All Villains Tournament: Wario vs Hades: Wario First Appeared When Hades first Arrived to the Multiverse to Try and Find Some Allies And He Comes Across Wario and Wario Decided to Defeat Hades But Hades Managed to Defeat Him. Waluigi vs. Captain Hook: AUTO had Made a Deal with Wario's Brother: Waluigi That If He Defeats Captain Hook. He Would Team up Wario Again and AUTO can Recruit Them to His Forces. And Waluigi Successfully Defeated Captain Hook and Send Him to the Animated Universe. He Finally Got His Reward. War of the Multiverse: Wario and Waluigi were one of AUTO and Dr Cortex's Allies to Attack Maleficent and Master Hand's Forces and During the War They Tried to Destroy Maleficent But They Failed. Towards the end of the War They Destroyed Syndrome When He Tried to Escaped and Successfully Made AUTO and Dr Cortex Won the War. Being Replaced: When AUTO and Dr Cortex Decided to Fired Both Bowser Junior and The Wario Brothers Because They are Now Replaced with Mother Gothel. Wario and Waluigi vs. Master Hand: Master Hand Has New Upgrade Powers (Thanks to Ganondorf.) And He Decided to Destroy The Wario Brothers And They Unfortunately Failed to Destroy Master Hand and Retreat. Encounter with Megatron: While The Wario Brothers Managed to Retreat They Come Across Megatron And They Think Bowser Jr Could Find Him Useful. Diesel 10 vs. Wario and Waluigi: With the Second War Rising Bowser Junior Told The Wario Brothers Their New Goal Is to:Rule the Multiverse. So He Orders Them to Defeat Diesel 10 and They Successfully Done the Task. Introducing Megatron to Bowser Junior: Wario and Waluigi Introduced Bowser Junior to Megatron Because They Still Think He Could Be Useful For Bowser Junior's Army to Rule the Multiverse so When Mephiles Arrives to Kill Them Megatron Volunteers to Terminate Mephiles For Bowser Jr. Bowser Junior and The Wario Bros vs. Ganondorf: The Trio Decided It's Time to Launch An Full Scale Attack On One of Master Hand's Generals: Ganondorf and They Successfully Managed to Defeat Him By Returning Him by to his Old Form. Category:Video Game Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:CGI Villains Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Ganondorf Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Vs Jafar Category:Mario Villains Category:Heroes Category:CGI Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Mario Herios Category:Anime Heroes Category:Team Villains Category:Team Heroes Category:Villains who can fly Category:Living characters Category:The Lich King's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Bowser's Alliance in All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Italians Category:Vs Pete Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Hades Category:AUTO Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser Jr's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Dr Robotnik's (Classic) Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Roger Carel Category:Xavier Fagnon